deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:123chaseyoung/Delsin Rowe vs The Agency
A new year comes a new season for your old pal 123chaseyoung as he delivers true sandbox-style mayhem to its finest. Today on Deadliest WArrior, we will be pitting two polar-opposite console-exclusive, open world heroes to the test. One is an anarchist turned vigilante, while the other, an organization hellbent on world domination and dystopia. Who is deadliest??? Delsin Rowe Delsin Rowe is the central protagonist of InFamous: Second Son and the "successor" to Cole MacGrath. Delsin is the second playable protagonist in the inFamous series, following Cole, and preceding Abigail Walker. After living what could be considered a normal life as a grafitti artist and a local delinquint of the Akomish Reservation, Delsin discovers that he is a Conduit after touching a Department of Unified Protection (or D.U.P. for short) captive named Hank. This action activates Delsin's respective powers, and he quickly begins to realize that he has the unique ability to absorb any other Conduit's powers after touching them. With his new-found arsenal, he travels with his older brother to Seattle in order to dismantle the D.U.P.'s operations, and acquire its director's power of Concrete so he can heal his fellow Akomish members. Powers and Abilities * Smoke Manipulation: Delsin's initial powers seem to be based on smoke and ember, having taken it from Hank, the Conduit he helped survive. He suddenly gains the capacity to shoot smoke out of his hands, or even turn into smoke and travel quickly around the city through the use of air ducts. He can also deploy smoke grenades, which, after explosion, cover affected enemies in smoke and incapacitate them. Delsin can use the chain on his arm as a whip, seemingly imbuing it with burning ash. Additionally, he can make use of a smoke dash ability for heightened motion and produce lateral propulsion for a short while via Smoke Thrusters. His smoke dash can also be used offensively, as he dashes through an enemy and rematerializes behind them, choke-slamming them to the ground in the process. He can use his special Smoke Karma Bomb abilty called Orbital Drop: Delsin dematerializes into three balls of smoke which propell upwards. Upon reaching a specific height, Delsin rematerializes and rapidly falls down, exploding into smoke and embers upon contact with the surface. * Neon Manipulation: He can discharge Neon stream lasers from his hands, which also blow up upon contact to deal more damage to enemies than the smoke projectile as well as simulate a light dash. Delsin's chain can also be covered in neon and made rigid, allowing it to be used like in sword-like fashion. He also has neon grenades which suspend enemies in air for a short amount of time. He also has some kind of propulsion ability honed by a force field situated at the lower legs similar to Cole's Static Thrusters and Delsin's own Smoke Thrusters. With Neon power active, Delsin can use his special Neon Karma Bomb called Radiant Sweep: in which he concentrates neon energy into himself and then bursts, shooting beams in all directions, producing a massive explosion. * Video Manipulation: When using Video, Delsin can shoot out a stream of pixelated projectiles in a rapid fire motion. Also gaining the ability to transform himself into faint pixels, becoming invisible to enemies for a certain time period. When using melee attacks, Delsin doesn’t seem to use his chain. Instead, depending on his karma, he creates a digital sword (good) or claws (evil) to hack and slash. Furthermore, when dashing he can create wings for himself to fly over obstacles and directly up walls. Delsin can also mark and summon three Bloodthirsty Blades. When the blades are summoned, they then seek out the target that has been marked. With Video power active, Delsin can use his special Video Karma Bomb called Hellfire Swarm: in which he summons both angels and demons, from the game Heaven’s Hellfire, to swoop down and carpet bombing enemies. * Concrete Manipulation: What also makes concrete separate itself from the other powers is that while using it, Delsin automatically takes less damage from enemy fire. While using the power he can shoot out a shrapnel of concrete in a burst fire manner. Delsin can also fire off slabs of concrete, very similar to one of Augustine's attacks and those used by the weaponless DUP soldiers. Delsin can smash his hand on the ground, creating a miniature tremor that knocks enemies back?. When dashing Delsin is covered in concrete wearing it like armor, making himself a living boulder. Delsin can also travel around using concrete thrusters, similar to Cole’s Static Thrusters, where stones are surrounded under him. * Enhanced Physicality: Delsin has shown superhuman strength, agility and durability. Delsin is able to heal quickly from gunshot and other wounds. As long as he isn't damaged too much he'll recover. Weaknesses * Delsin cannot switch powers on a whim; he must switch powers by absorbing energy from a different power source. For example, if Delsin currently has Smoke but wants to use Neon, he must absorb Neon to replace it. ** For this same reason, he can't use multiple powers at once. He must actively search for power sources around the city to switch his powers. The Agency The Agency is an organization that, in addition to outfitting and supporting Peacekeepers, has used advanced Crackdown2-preorder-armor surgical technology to create supersoldiers known as 'Agents'. It is believed that the Agency was suffering in the fight against crime, until the Agents came along, created using the disgraced work of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko. The Agents became The Agency's final, desperate attempt to win back Pacific City. The Agents have The Agency's best equipment at hand in their fight against crime in Pacific City. The Agents are genetically modified human beings Agents with super-human capabilities because of extensive genetic enhancements. Their abilities include; superhuman agility and strength, super-human reaction, superhuman aiming and a mental link with agency computers to allow them to locate threats and other objectives clearer. All in all Agents are the best fighters on the planet as there is no viable way to improve them more. Crackdown 2 sees the creation of a new type of Agent, presumably not as advanced as the first batch of Agents, but never the less a force to be reckoned with. These new Agents are now protected by a more advanced suit, which evolves along with the Agent, providing the Agent with heightened body protection and full facial protection. Weapons Weaknesses * Can still be killed by conventional means if continuously attacked X-Factors Physicality Delsin Rowe: 70 Agency: 95 Delsin Rowe maybe fast and agile as seen when he's in the rooftops doing parkour, or is strong enough while fighting a large group of enemies. But his physicality is nowhere near the Agents, who are strong enough to lift tanks, powerful enough to knock out large monstrous freaks. While Delsin does have the advantage in terms of speed, he's basically outmatched in strength and power. Training Delsin Rowe: 75 Agency: 90 Delsin Rowe is mostly self-taught, besides some small training from his friends and other conduits. The Agents on the other hand were trained and bred to be the best. They are more disciplined and were taught in various military and tactical strategies the Agency has to offer. Destructive Capability Delsin Rowe: 100 Agents: 70 Most of the destructive power that the Agents have comes from their guns, grenades, missile launchers and vehicles. With time, these can help them lay waist to an entire city. But their weapons are no match against the power of Delsin Rowe, who is regarded to be one of the most versatile conduits around. He's powerful enough to destroy a building or an island with one power slam alone. Notes * Because of my very tight schedule, voting ends February 2. * This will be Good Karma Delsin vs 5 Crackdown 2 Agents. * Battle takes place in a neutral city. The scenario is simple: the Agency is tasked to capture Delsin Rowe for their own nefarious purposes. The fight doesn't have to end in death, both warriors can win if they can capture or take each other out of action. * Delsin CAN AND WILL be hurt in this battle. I don't want any bullshit reason about him being "made out of smoke so he's invulnerable to everything", game mechanics or not. The Agents will also not have the Keys to the City. Battle It was midnight in a small block in New York City. Delsin was sitting on top of a skyscraper, on a gargoyle overlooking the city's skyline. "Man, being a hero really pays off for peaceful nights like these" Delsin thought as he appreciated the harmony that he's experiencing, free from the violence and carnage that he deals with in a daily basis. Sadly, his little peacetime was interrupted when a rocket hits the building, blowing up the roof that Delsin was in. The explosion was so powerful that Delsin's flaming body was flung to a rooftop of another building. As Delsin slowly starts to regain consciousness, he sees five dudes in power armors surrounding him. Delsin still shaking and ringing from the blast, said, "You motherfuckers are going to regret what you did..." as he tries to stand up. The Agents just stood there with their weapons aimed at him. A voice of an old man coming from a speaker inside of one of the Agent greets Delsin saying, "Delsin Rowe. You are wanted for your numerous attempts at vigilantism, arson, and black propaganda against the government. Your reign of terror ends tonight". "Terror? HAH!" Delsin replied. "The only terrorist jackass here ruining other people's nights are you jackasses." Then Delsin smoke dashes towards one Agent and slams his face into the pavement. The rest tried to shoot at him but Delsin just tangos and dodges the bullets like they were nothing. Then Delsin started shooting smokes from his hand to the Agent but to no avail. He then creates a large cinder missile and hurled it at them, blowing them up like ragdolls, but they still stood up seemingly fine from the blast. This pisses Delsin off and he charges at the Agents with his chain. But one of the Agent clothesline him in the face, and after he fell down, they started to gang up on him and beat him with their fists and kicks. "Dammit!" Delsin said, and he then transforms himself into smoke and shoots to the sky as the Agents watched. Delsin then performed an orbital drop, crashing back into the roof with so much energy that it obliterated the whole skyscraper. The Agents managed to use their thrusters to get out of the shockwave, but one of them was hit and buried in the rubble. As Delsin lands towards another skyscraper seemingly tied by what he did, the rest of the Agents then went on a pursuit. Delsin tries to retreat back, but knowing his smoke powers will have no effect, he absorbs concrete and hurls slabs of it into the Agent. Two Agents were hit, but they quickly shook it off and went back to chasing him. "Who the Hell are these guys?" Delsin said. One of the Agent managed to tag Delsin in the shoulder with his sniper rifle. As Delsin staggers, he uses his thrusters to regain his balance. He then coats himself with concrete to prevent more bullets from penetrating him. But then one of the Agents sent another homing missile at him, whcuh exploded in his back and knocking his ass off in the air. His body knocks one side of a building before landing into the streets. Fortunately for Delsin the building was covered with a lot of neon signs and he managed to absorb some as he fell. Delsin then throws several neon grenades at the Agents, suspending them in the air. Without delay, Delsin the quickly uses Radiant Sweep, shooting off neon energy blasts in all directions. Many of the Agents were hit with a barrage of neon energy, two of them were obliterated in the attack. Happy to finish the remaining two, Delsin then unleashes his neon sword and charges at the Agents. He slashes at one, putting the Agent down on his knees. As Delsin tried to finish him off, the other Agent runs and bashes his whole body towards Delsin, knocking the young vigilante to a car. As the Agent tries to get the other back on his feet, Delsin dashes forward with sword in hand. One Agent manage to dodge the slash and punches Delsin in the stomach, knocking him down. Another Agent grabs Delsin, lifts him up over his head, jumps and slams Delsin's body to the street, cracking the asphalt. As Delsin reels from the attack, the Agents sees an opportunity and they use their thrusters to fly and hover above Delsin. The Agents then performed a ground attack, in which they both slam their fists on Delsin's back with so much force that the whole city block shook in its power. Delsin however, survived the attack. Having enough of this, Delsin finally unleashes all of his remaining neon energy at the Agents. The latter were surprised by how tenacious the conduit was and they were overwhelmed by the neon that forced them to run for cover. Delsin then limps towards a appliance store and absorbs the energy off a surround sound flat screen. Now with video powers, Delsin shoots pixels at the Agent in quick succession. Delsin continuously send burst after burst of video energy nd missiles that the armor of the Agents were now being chipped away. Then, Delsin unleashes his Hellfire Swarm. He summons celestial buildings out of thin air and bombed the shit out of the two Agents. As the smoke settles in, one of the Agents were torn to shreds while the other was nowhere to be found. As Delsin sits his ass down on the ground, trying to catch his breath, the other Agent appears out of nowhere either using some sort of cloaking device or super speed, and punches Delsin so hard that he flew a considerable distance. "Why you son of a bitch!" Delsin said as he tries to get back up. But then he notices that there were three rubber ducks that were sticking to his abdomen. Confused, Delsin uttered "What the hell is th-" But before he can finish his sentence, Delsin body was suddenly engulfed in a large explosion. As the dust and smoke were swept away, a large crater appeared with Delsin below it buried in tons of rubble. The debris suddenly shifts as Delsin tried to dig his way out. "This ain't over you stupid big Iron Man reject..." he said. Although Delsin survived the attack, he was overly weakened by the explosion that he took from the quackers. The Agent, deciding to finish the fight, aims his flocket launcher at Delsin. But then the old man spoke through his helmet and said, "No Agent. We need him alive. Try to bring his body to HQ for further studies. His powers might be useful to our agendas..." And so the Agent grabs a mag grenade and tosses it towards a weakened Delsin. The mag then suddenly paralyzes Delsin as he felt his body grow heavier for him to move. "Dammit! Get this thing off of me! This isn't over!" Delsin screamed. The Agent then grabs a Mass Driver to levitate Delsin from the ground. He then slams Delsin's head to a building, knocking him out. Using the Driver, the Agent started his long trek back to headquarters with an unconscious Delsin Rowe floating above him like a balloon. Expert's Opinion While Delsin conduit powers have more variety and were generally overwhelming, experts believed that the Agency's armor and attachments were enough to block many of Delsin's powers such as smoke and concrete while also firing back with equally devastating weapons. Weapons such as his Mass Driver and Explosives and x-factors such as training gives the Agency a tactical edge over the young delinquent. Category:Blog posts